


A Misunderstanding

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Established Relationship, High School AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, i can't fucking write fluff wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Jean are high schoolers in this. A misunderstanding happens prior to this story, and Jean goes to clear it up and apologize.</p><p>
  <strike>yeah, ik, what an original title</strike>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead) in the [D4tDCP](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/D4tDCP) collection. 



> Alright it's the beginning notes, and as you should know of me, I _never_ plan out my stories. Call me lazy but I really don't. :pp
> 
> This is for the "Missing 'the' Challenge".
> 
> Tbh, I'm really hoping I write fluff in this story, or at least a tuft of it.
> 
> Also, the lack of Levijean fanfics hurts my soul and heart so expect to see more of them from me.

Jean takes a breath and raps his knuckles against his boyfriend's closed door. He has a mug of tea in hand, steam curling from its hot, dark liquid. Three cubes of sugar were added to it just how Jean knows he prefers it. A box of chocolates--a good brand, of course--is held in his other hand. Despite his constant denials, Jean knows how much of a sweet-tooth he has in that snapping mouth of his. _It's soft and a good kisser, too._ Jean thinks, and his mind wonders towards a more explicit path but he quickly chides himself.

Now Jean shouldn't be thinking about those kinds of thoughts at that moment. He doesn't expect to get anything from Levi anytime soon--romantic or sexual--Levi was fuming in his bedroom. Or rather adorably sulking as Jean likes to see it. Though when Jean told Levi that during his past sulks, Jean got a fistful to his kisser.

It had been exactly five minutes since Jean knocked. He knows this because there is less steam wafting from Levi's tea. Jean tries again, opening his mouth to say five words he knows will surely get Levi to open up.

"Your tea is getting cold."

Instantly his door swings open a crack and Jean hears as a figure hurriedly runs then jumps onto their bed. Jean enters and sees a still lump under their gray comforter. He has to stifle a laugh. No need to stoke Levi's anger.

"Levi...?" Jean calls. He moves to their bed and sits next to his boyfriend. With Levi's mug of tea and box of chocolates safely placed on their night stand, Jean places a hand where he thinks Levi's head would be. His face gets kicked instead.

" _Shit!_ Levi, what--!" Jean rubs his smarting jaw before another kick comes his way. "Levi, _sto--!_  Wait, why are you even laying upside down?"

It was true. Levi had his feet on their pillow so Jean had grabbed those instead. Another kick responds but Jean catches it this time.

"Can you get out from under there? I want to talk to you  _face-to-face_ not _face-to-covered-feet_." Jean holds onto his foot through their comforter and feels Levi trying to kick him off. It's like holding a stubborn fish out of water. "Levi, I'm being serious. _Please_."

His foot slackens instantly and Jean gently pulls their comforter off to reveal a tired-looking boy. Jean is taken aback. Usually there'd be angry, silver fury in those gray eyes but to Jean it looked like ash from a fire that gave up trying to blaze against a relentless wind. His lips turn to a frown and worry creases his brow.

"...Levi?" Jean murmurs and he delicately pulls Levi into a seating position next to him. He lays an arm around Levi's shoulders. He doesn't react; he doesn't lean into Jean like he usually does nor does he shrug him off. Levi remains quiet and turns to stare up at Jean passively. "Levi, say something. You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Silence is like a heavy cloud. It beats down on them both, and Jean feels himself grow anxious as each second ticks by. He didn't realize Levi was hurt that bad. There was  _absolutely nothing_  between him and that ditzy, drunk girl. Jean didn't even know who she was.

They had gone to a friend's party a day prior and their host had surprised everywhere with alcohol. Most of them were underaged to drink, according to state law at least, but Jean had seen several of his classmates drink like it was their last. 

Since alcohol was an unexpected addition, both Jean and Levi agreed not to drink even a drop of it.

"To sobriety!" Jean had toasted with Levi with their cans of soda. Levi had just rolled his eyes, and scowled as a drunken classmate ambled past them.

"Le--" Jean began. He was beginning to fidget. Jean couldn't handle it when silence became deafening as an ocean's storming waves. 

"You won't leave me?" Levi abruptly says in a quiet, dejected voice that strikes through Jean's heart. 

Jean opens his mouth to speak but Levi turns his head away. 

"I won't." He whispers but Levi is still turned away. "Levi, look at me.  _I won't leave you._   _I won't._ "

"Then why with that girl?" Levi murmurs and there is seething now in his voice. "Why was she all over you? Why didn't you push her off?  _Why did you let her fucking_ kiss _you?_ "

Jean cringes as Levi's words drip in burning anger. They are facing each other now so Jean could clearly see fury and hurt in Levi's flushed cheeks and sad eyes. He wants to kiss those cheeks so they'll be red from embarassment and love instead of anger. He wants to make Levi's beautiful eyes light up with joy and amusement instead of being darkened with betrayal and hurt.

But Jean knows plain kisses won't entirely take his pain away. They aren't children anymore that need a kiss on their boo-boo to make its pain disappear. They must communicate and leave nothing unspoken between them. Or fear and doubt will become a wall of iron seperating them.

"I don't know her. She was drunk. I tried to. And I _d_ _idn't_..." As if Levi was made of fragile porcelain, his skin a same fair complexion, Jean held a side of his face. Jean traced a thumb along his cheek's curve. Where tears would mark paths on their downward journey. There was a glisten in those gray eyes and Levi blinked to rid them but they remained like a shine amongst an overcast sky. " _I didn't let her kiss me, Levi._ I put my hand on her mouth when she leaned into me but it was so fucking dark in there a-and you saw it from a certain angle and... _shit, I'm so sorry for making you feel this way, Levi._ "

A lump in his throat chokes Jean and he takes a shaky breath. He thought Levi would trust him more but he realizes that even though Levi is a stoic person, he's still a human being with insecurities and worries. Of course, Levi would think and feel that way.

Their relationship was both their first waltz in love. They had stepped on each other toes and awkwardly placed their hands on each other at first, but as time went on, their love's music guided them into a steady dance. A twirl of devotion and a dip of lust. They were learning how to dance their first waltz of love together.

"So you never kissed her?" Levi speaks softly. He looks into Jean's warm brown gaze, searching. Jean gazes back and for a moment they both lose themselves in each other. 

" _Never._ "

**Author's Note:**

> WELL FUCKITY FUCK.
> 
> AHAHA I KNEW IT.
> 
> I can't fucking write fluff for shit.
> 
> Once an angst girl, always an angst girl.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
